


Love Letter

by FatalViolet520



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, actually dont be proud this is for valentines but its late...., i wrote this instead of an essay for school be proud of me, skzvalentinesproject, soft sappy fluff bc its valentines, uh a little angsty in the middle but u know me i wont hurt my babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatalViolet520/pseuds/FatalViolet520
Summary: I'll write my feelings in a letter to tell you how I feel, you don't understand how much I like you, I can't express it enough in words...Hwang Hyunjin first sees Kim Seungmin in the warm sunshine of a late summer's day, and he never forgets, never will.





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> for the skzvalentinesproject!! im actually really happy this project was here bc i needed to start pushing myself to write again T.T but i hope you guys enjoy this~~ please remember to scream at me to write paint me :)

 

 _So I wrote my heart in a letter_  
_So I can tell you how I feel_  
_Because my heart that only thinks about you_  
_Cannot be stopped_

 

* * *

 

Hwang Hyunjin doesn’t really pay attention to people passing him in the hallway, nor pays much attention to anything really, once school ends. He’s used up all his concentration and there’s no need to exhaust himself further, he thinks. Which is why he usually goes about in a daze, replacing books in his locker with a kind of heavy confusion, and not much can snap him out of his daze. 

 

But today, he’s snapped out of it. 

 

Maybe because of the car alarm that blares suddenly in the distance, or maybe because of the sunshine that glares right into his eyes, or the smell of burned sulphur emanating from the nearby chemistry labs - he doesn’t know. Either way, he’s wide awake now, and can actually remember what he was here to take. Grabbing his textbooks from his locker, he turns around to leave when someone walks by him. 

 

Just from a glance Hyunjin can tell it’s the new student. The new student who had just arrived this morning and didn’t talk very much, lost in the midst of the crowd he calls his school, and Hyunjin doesn’t even know their name. The student looks up, catching his eye briefly before walking away and - 

 

And Hyunjin keeps looking, neck turning with each step the new student takes. Too-bright sunshine outlines their silhouette, and Hyunjin can’t help but notice that their back is so, so pretty. 

 

‘ _ Shake it out _ ,’ Hyunjin catches himself a few moments later, ‘ _ don’t stare at the backs of new people, that’s creepy _ .’ 

 

Yet no matter what he tells himself, he can’t get the silent gaze of this unnamed person that haunts his thoughts, and he’s so preoccupied with this matter that he walks home in a daze, frowning and trying to guess who could this person possibly be. His friends have hardly mentioned a new student in their classes, though admittedly, the hype about attending one of his dance recitals with Minho and Felix may have pushed any other news out of their minds, so he reminds himself that he should ask them if there’s a new student in any of their classes. 

 

As things turn out, like they always do, Hyunjin doesn’t need to ask his friends. 

 

“Ah, Hyunjin, there you are,” His houseparent says the moment Hyunjin steps into his dorm. 

 

“Yes?” Hyunjin says, then looks up properly. The student from before is standing beside his houseparent, wearing a slightly confused look that reads off as cute to Hyunjin, who can’t stop the thought from forming. “Do - Do you need me for something?” 

 

“Yes,” His houseparent says, “This is Seungmin, and he’s just transferred here today. Could you please show him the dorm and where everything is? Someone left Hyunsuk’s wet laundry again and I have to sort that out. 

 

Hyunjin winces in sympathy. “Hyung’s laundry always seems to be left out… Do you think someone is doing it purposefully?”

 

“I’ll bet you it’s Jinseok,” Minho says conspiratorially from behind the pair of them and making them jump, “He always does the laundry the same time as Hyunsuk-hyung does his. Hi, by the way - I’m Lee Minho, it’s nice to meet you!” 

 

“I’m Kim Seungmin,” The guy says, now named, and a smile creases the edges of his mouth, “It’s nice to meet you too.” 

 

“Is Hyunjinnie supposed to show you around?” Minho asks, slinging an arm around Hyunjin, “He’s very responsible, don’t worry. You’ll know your way around here by the end of the week - and I think you’re in the room next to Woojin-hyung, so you’re in safe hands.” Minho walks off to the kitchen, where a commotion seems to be happening, and then Hyunjin is left with Seungmin and his own traitorous thoughts. 

 

‘ _ Do not think Seungmin looks cute in that oversized jumper of his _ ,’ Hyunjin tells himself firmly, ‘ _ Do not _ .’ Hhe coughs slightly and smiles at Seungmin. “So do you have your room key?” He examines the key after Seungmin fumbles to produce it, and says, “You’re on the second floor, next to Woojin-hyung’s room. Woojin-hyung is really nice, and he’ll help you with anything - he helped me when I first moved in too!” Hyunjin adds after Seungmin asks who Woojin is. 

 

“This is your room,” Hyunjin says into the quiet after a silent walk up the stairs to the second floor, “The bathroom is just down the hall, but you might need to fight for it in the morning,” He says with a little laugh, bravely attempting to cut the awkward tension. 

 

“Thank you,” Seungmin says, smiling a little and opening the door. Hyunjin helps him to roll his suitcase in as Seungmin surveys his room. Nothing out of the ordinary, plain and simple. He turns to Hyunjin, who’s hovering in the doorway, unsure where to go, and smiles a little wider. “Can you show me the rest of the house, Hyunjin-ssi?” 

 

As Hyunjin shows him the kitchen, common room and laundry facilities, Seungmin finds out that they’re both the same age - “We’re friends,” Hyunjin insists, “You don’t need to address me so formally.” - and he shares a subject with Hyunjin, and Hyunjin has promised to take him to breakfast and class tomorrow morning. 

 

“You’ll like this place after a while,” Hyunjin says, watching the kitchen commotion from a safe distance, “It will probably feel different from home, but it’ll feel like home very soon, Seungmin.”

 

“I’m sure it will,” Seungmin murmurs, twisting his room key around his finger and trying not to stare at Hyunjin for too long, “I’m sure it will.” 

 

Hyunjin watches as Changbin exclaims that the soup tastes metallic, but he also watches Seungmin from the corner of his eyes, already feeling protective and worried about the slightly younger boy, knowing it must be hard to arrive in the middle of the school year and moving in to somewhere so unfamiliar. 

 

“I’ll be okay,” He hears Seungmin whisper softly to himself, like it’s an assurance to himself.

 

That night, as Hyunjin stares up into his ceiling and tries to figure out how his maths homework is supposed to go, the image of Seungmin’s smile comes to the forefront of his mind, unbidden. ‘ _ I want to make him laugh _ ,’ Hyunjin suddenly thinks, all thoughts of maths pushed away and shattered on the ground, ‘ _ I want to make Kim Seungmin laugh _ .’ It’s a thought that stays and lingers and a small spark starts to burn in his chest. 

 

Seungmin becomes a part of his life, just like that. Easily, without fuss, without ceremony, and his days continue except that Seungmin is by his side, on his mind, in his heart. 

 

Days pass, and Seungmin only becomes fonder to him, and he catches himself doing things for Seungmin, changing plans in the hopes he’ll bump into Seungmin, trying to make Seungmin laugh with stupid jokes or dramatic retellings of what has happened in his day, blushing when their hands accidentally brush against each others, hissing when his friends give him suggestive looks.

 

He naturally becomes tuned into Seungmin. 

 

Hyunjin gestures for Seungmin to sit next to him in the few classes that they share;  introduces Seungmin to his friends and they adore Seungmin, absorbing him into their midst; offers to help Seungmin with content he had missed. Things that friends do, Hyunjin thinks, and denies strongly that he has any feelings for Seungmin whatsoever. 

 

“I’m just being friendly,” Hyunjin says defensively as Jisung lounges in his room one weekend, “It’s what friends do!” 

 

“It’s been two months, Hyunjin,” Jisung points out. To be fair, he has a point. “I’m pretty sure you have a crush on Seungmin, with how you act around him… Besides, have you seen his reactions? He probably has a crush on you too -” Jisung doesn’t even get to finish his sentence when Hyunjin leaps at him to smother his mouth.

 

“ _ Walls are thin _ ,” Hyunjin hisses out, then leans back as Jisung smacks him indignantly. “But - I -” The words are stuck in his throat and he can’t say them, too afraid that if he says it it will be even more real than it already is, “- I… I think I do,” He finally admits in a low whisper, “I think I like Seungmin, Jisung-ah. What - What do I do?” 

 

Jisung stares at him. “Why are you asking me , of all people?” 

 

Hyunjin squints at him. “You’re dating Minho-hyung, aren’t you?” 

 

Jisung throws a book at him with little hesitation. “Just because I’m dating Minho doesn’t mean I know how I did it,” He says, but a small smile is growing on his face, “Just - Just take a chance, I guess. It’s better to have done it rather than wonder what if.” 

 

Hyunjin’s aim is infinitely more precise than Jisung’s, and a pillow socks Jisung in the abdomen, and Hyunjin basks in the sounds of Jisung spluttering as he considers the implications. And he doesn’t really see a problem in liking someone - in fact, he thinks it would be kind of nice to start liking someone again, just hopes that he doesn’t fall too hard and that the crush will ease itself out in the weeks and months to come. So he grins and nods at Jisung, affirming to himself that he does, indeed, like Seungmin.

 

Sure, Hyunjin might have accepted the fact that he has a crush on Seungmin, but he didn’t expect for rumours to start spreading around school that, “Hey, you know Hyunjin? He likes the new kid - what’s their name - Kim Seungmin?” 

 

Hyunjin knows in a heartbeat that Jisung would never betray his secret, and it’s with rising dread that he realises what his actions might look like to an onlooker. Him, constantly asking for Seungmin, trying to fit Seungmin in conversations, moving seats to sit with Seungmin, walking with Seungmin and - and  _ of course  _ people would start to assume that he likes Seungmin. 

 

For the first few days that the rumours make their way around school, Hyunjin pretends he doesn’t know of the rumours and feigns a fool - “Not that you need to fake being one,” Jeongin says, then nearly gets smacked for it - and prays to the highest powers that Seungmin is too, a fool, and he won’t know what’s being spread around school. 

 

He’s hoping for too much. 

 

Seungmin hears the rumours, of course. Who wouldn’t? It’s been two weeks now, and though the first wildfire spread of rumours have died down slightly, it’s become common knowledge, or rather assumption, that Hwang Hyunjin likes Kim Seungmin, and they’re getting stares when they walk down the hallways, the eyes on them prickling at Hyunjin’s skin.

 

He’s not the only one who feels this way. 

 

Seungmin starts leaving school earlier, rushing to get back to the dorm fast enough that Hyunjin can’t catch him. Starts turning into corridors he knows Hyunjin isn’t likely to take, gives excuses that he has too much work to do to avoid spending time with Hyunjin. Becomes scared of people watching him once again. Becomes afraid of people assuming that Hyunjin likes him and is afraid of the backlash that he sees coming with it. 

 

“You’re avoiding Hyunjin,” Woojin says one day, in the library. Seungmin has tucked himself into an old, dusty corner of the library and had brought enough work and books to camp out there for the day. He pretends he doesn’t hear Woojin, but Woojin knows how to play this game. “Seungmin, why are you avoiding Hyunjin?” There’s a small moment of silence, and Woojin lets it stretch, lets it hang between them until Seungmin spills. 

 

“You  _ know _ ,” Seungmin says, sounding too small and too scared, “You know why. There - The school has - I mean, I heard stuff that Hyunjinnie - Hyunjin likes um, me, and I - I -” He cuts himself off and grips his pen so tightly that his knuckles are turning white, and he can’t seem to find the proper words for it. 

 

“So what if he likes you, Seungmin?” Woojin asks calmly, softly, “Has he treated you any differently from how he always has? He still treasures the friendship between the both of you very much, and nothing will change if you don’t like him back.” 

 

Seungmin bites his lip, tears already pooling in his eyes. “I - I know. He hasn’t, and I treasure our friendship above anything, yes but… I - I’m scared the rumours are true,” He admits, voice going softer and softer, until it’s barely a whisper and there are wet spots on the paper in front of him, “I like him, hyung. I like him so much and I’m scared the rumours are false and I’ll get my hopes up only to be let down.”

 

Silence, again, but this time punctuated with the sound of intermittent sobs and the rustling of clothes, as if someone was smoothing a hand down another’s back. 

 

“There are rumours because someone noticed the both of you,” Woojin says, voice just as soft as Seungmin’s, “And the both of you haven’t treated each other any differently since the rumours started, but I think even before that, there was something already, wasn’t there?” He combs his fingers through Seungmin’s messy hair and adds, “The best way to find out if it’s true is to address it, Seungmin. It’s okay if you can’t do it now, just know that Hyunjin will wait for you until the day you decide to do so.” 

 

There is little that is more comforting than being assured that things will be okay, that things will pan out, and he has the time to think this over. More so, there is little that is better in knowing that nothing will change between Hyunjin and him whatever the outcome of these rumours are, and past his own fears, he knows that their friendship is something they both hold in hand dearly. 

 

Even so, time does not wait for humans to get past their own fears, for it has more to worry about than trivial matters of the human minds. 

 

It has been four months since Seungmin has entered Hyunjin’s life, a month since the rumours started. Hyunjin had been distressed when Seungmin started distancing himself, and frantically run to Chan, pleading for advice, asking what he has done wrong, on the verge of tears, the thought of losing Seungmin - as a friend, or something more, it didn’t quite matter now, the lines were rather blurred - unbearable and he couldn’t physically stomach the thought of Seungmin no longer being beside him. 

 

Chan had stayed beside him, arms tight around him, warm and reassuring, telling him he did nothing wrong, that the rumours were probably too much for Seungmin, who had just arrived. “Everything will blow over in time,” Chan had said, all those nights ago, but the memory of it still burns in Hyunjin’s mind, “Everyone can see that you both mean a lot to each other, this won’t affect your relationship.” 

 

It had taken time, but Seungmin had come back to Hyunjin’s desperate findings. Had started to wait outside his classes as Hyunjin rushed to find him, shoelaces untied and papers slipping out of his backpack. 

 

“Your homework is going to fall out,” Seungmin had said. It must have been the first time he willingly said anything to Hyunjin in days, maybe weeks. “Pack your things properly, Hyunjin-ah.” 

 

And Hyunjin had stared, wide-eyed, like he couldn't believe Seungmin was in front of him. “Seung… Min? I - I -” There were words he wanted to say, a wave of emotions built up at hours of the morning that didn’t exist, and Seungmin was  _ right there _ , smiling a little nervously. “I - yeah - okay. I - I… Yeah. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Seungmin had apologised, right there and then, in the middle of a busy hallway, clattering with the noises of tired students and weary lockers, “I’m sorry for just - just running away. I’m sorry.” Then he had opened his arms and Hyunjin engulfed him without a second thought. It had felt like he had lost Seungmin and found him again in one fell swoop, and there was multitude of emotions swimming within him. 

 

But all he said was, “You mean so much to me, Seungminnie - please - please don’t - please,  _ please _ -” 

 

“I know, I know,” Seungmin said, whispered, and Hyunjin’s shoulder was wet, and how long did they stand there? It must have been ages, just wrapped up in each other and unspoken words felt instead of said, and it’s so, so warm but it’s the kind of warmth Hyunjin has always craved, never thought he needed. “I know, I’m sorry, I didn’t do the right thing, Hyunjinnie, I’m sorry.”  _ I love you _ , Seungmin nearly says, but it’s not the right time, nor is it the best time.

 

The eyes on them no longer prickles their skin.

 

They stand there until their tears have dried and the hallway is empty and the only warmth they have is the warmth between them. 

 

“Let’s go home,” Hyunjin says, voice hoarse with crying and unuse, and there’s a small, hopeful smile that tugs his lips upwards, like there’s a chance Seungmin will say no. 

 

“Let’s go,” Seungmin agrees softly. They’re standing apart, chest to chest, but it he can feel Hyunjin’s touch, Hyunjin’s warmth, feels like Hyunjin had physically drawn him into his arms even though they’re not touching. 

 

There’s something extremely comforting about it. 

 

The sunset casts a dewy glow on Seungmin’s skin and it shines golden threads through his hair, and Hyunjin reminds himself not to stare. Around them, the air is calm and soothing, like the sunshine itself had been weaved into the air and they breathe it, warmth and honey all in one take. Their dorm seems like an age away, but it doesn’t matter. 

 

The longer it takes, the better. 

 

Once again, Hyunjin finds himself awake at night, this time mind occupied with  _ Seungmin Seungmin Seungmin  _ and how the other had touched his shoulder lightly, mouth dropping a light kiss near his jaw before he ascended the stairs with some degree of shyness. Hyunjin had stood there, dumbfounded, until Jeongin knocked into him coming down the stairs.

 

“Why did Seungmin-hyung look so red?” Jeongin had asked him innocently, but Hyunjin’s mouth disconnected from his brain and all that came out was a garbled mess of words.

 

Nothing changes between them, but something  _ feels  _ different. Maybe it’s in the way they start to care less about the words and eyes on and about them, start to care more about their eyes on each other and the words they whisper to each other. Nothing changes, but at the same time, everything does. There’s a certain ambiguity about where they stand, but they’re content, still happy with where they stand, unlabeled and just happy they have each other. 

 

It’s just a coincidence that Valentine’s Day is around the corner. 

 

“Write something,” Jisung says aggressively, shaking a box already half-full of notes under Hyunjin’s nose, “For every note you write we donate a dollar to -” Jisung names a charity, “- so  _ write something _ .” 

 

“I don’t have anyone to -” 

 

“Valentine’s Day isn’t just for lovers,” Minho sings, slinging an arm around Hyunjin as he seemingly appears from nowhere, “It’s for friends and family too, Hyunjin-ah. I’m sure anyone of us or your siblings would love to receive something from you.” It’s such a hard push, and Hyunjin stares at Minho suspiciously. 

 

“Are you helping Jisung try to get more people to write notes? You’re not even in the student council -” 

 

“He is!” 

 

“I am!” 

 

“Okay, okay!” Hyunjin says, defeated, and reaches for the paper and pen Jisung had been waving in his face since the start, “I’ll write a few notes, okay? Give me a few moments.” Hyunjin writes the first few notes easily - dashes seven off for his friends and cobbles something together that his siblings won’t find to corny - but hesitates as he picks the last piece of paper. He had left the last one for Seungmin, and he isn’t quite sure what to say.  

 

‘ _ I like you _ ,’ Hyunjin toys with, wondering if it’s too simple, but there are too many things he wants to say for a small scrap of paper barely the length of his finger, and Seungmin deserves better than a piece of paper with his rough handwriting. 

 

Eventually, he settles with, ‘ _ Seungminnie, you mean the world to me, you know _ ?’ 

 

“About time,” Jisung gripes under his breath, collecting the notes and placing them in the box. 

 

“Well excuse me, then,” Hyunjin huffs slapping the pen back into Jisung’s hand. 

 

“Leave him alone, Sungie,” Minho says lazily, “Love needs time.” 

 

He ends up getting squashed by Hyunjin who had tackled him, and they tussle on the cold concrete floor for a few moments, with Jisung being of no help whatsoever and instead filming the whole ordeal on Snapchat, presumably to embarrass them. (He does, and he gets snaps from Changbin later laughing at him, with what sounds like Felix laughing in the background. He makes a face as he sends a snap back, and immediately regrets it when Changbin takes a screenshot.)

 

Still, Jisung pestering him to write notes had made Hyunjin want to do something else, and when he’s alone that day after school, he sits at his desk, staring at a piece of pristine white paper, frowning at it. 

 

Because what should he write? Write that he likes Seungmin so much, or that he had fallen with how his eyes sparkle and how his laugh sounds, or his compassion and empathy and snarkiness and absolutely everything? Where does he even start? Where does he even end? 

 

The pen Hyunjin hovers over the paper never touches the paper, but the ink wells, threatens to drop, and it finally does, the ink blooming like a rose over the paper, staining into the grains and marring the blankness. 

 

He finally starts writing. 

 

And he doesn’t finish writing until it’s near one in the morning, and he’s covered several sheets back to back, words crossed out again and again because he can’t what he wants to say, what he actually feels like. It feels frustrating, but at the same time there’s a sort of freedom to it, that he can finally write all of his emotions down and find what he actually feels like. 

 

‘ _ I don’t want to lose you _ ,’ Hyunjin writes down on a new piece of paper as his phone lights up with a notification, and he reads the time. ‘ _ You mean the world to me and I’m happy just by watching you be happy, Seungmin. I’m already so lucky to have you by my side, but I want you to know that I like you, I really, really like you, and you’re someone so precious to me _ .’ The words blur together after a while, and he’s pretty sure he’s started to list things he loves about Seungmin, things he wants to do with Seungmin, and the little things that they’re done together. 

 

He falls asleep soon after that, ink still glistening on the paper, curved with words that has Hyunjin’s heart etched on them, and his lamplight casts a warming glow on everything, mixing with the rays of sunshine that are starting to shine into his room. The light threads into his hair and through his eyelashes and onto his cheeks, but Hyunjin doesn’t stir, too comforted by dreams that will come true soon and a future that’s just within a day’s reach, even if he doesn’t know it yet. 

 

Valentine’s day dawns bright and sunny, and Seungmin’s alarm goes off without preamble, the start of another day. 

 

The fact that it’s Valentine’s doesn’t hit Seungmin until he arrives at school, having being forced out because he had an 8am class. There are some decorations around the school entrance, just a string of hearts, and as he walks in, he sees some lockers decorated with hearts and cards, and some people are carrying bouquets of flowers. He smiles softly to himself, finding the displays of affection rather adorable. 

 

He really isn’t expecting to receive anything, but then Jisung’s approaching him, an enveloped in hand. “Hi, Seungmin-ah!” He says, unusually bright for this time in the morning when he’s usually half-dead, “Here you go, happy Valentine’s day!” He hugs Seungmin hurriedly before rushing off to deliver more Valentine’s notes, leaving Seungmin to turn the envelope over dumbfoundedly. 

 

Closing his locker, Seungmin leans against the door and opens it carefully, extracting several notes. They’re from his friends, and he laughs at their corny jokes and smiles at the heartfelt ones, all along the lines of how they’re so happy he came and he couldn’t be a better friend and Chan says he feels like family, and it hits Seungmin deep. He even receives a few admirers’ notes, just saying he’s cute and wishing him a happy Valentine’s. 

 

There’s only one note left now, and he knows he hasn’t read one from Hyunjin yet. Against all hope, he wishes that it’s Hyunjin, wishes that it’s something more, wishes that his dreams will actually come true and - 

 

He’s not disappointed. 

 

He reads Hyunjin’s note once, then twice, then looks at the familiar handwriting, and reads it again and again until he can see the characters in his mind and he can’t stop smiling. 

 

“You look happy,” Felix says as Seungmin sidles in next to him in class, “Receive a nice note?” 

 

“Mmhm,” Seungmin mumbles, feeling like he’ll start screaming if he has to open his mouth anymore. 

 

Felix just smiles and leans on to his shoulder, waiting for the class to start. It’s familiar and soothing, and the smell of Felix’s shampoo - fresh and warm all at the same time - it calms Seungmin’s heart, like he’s at home and Felix is family and everything is right in the world. 

 

‘ _ You’re our home, our family. We wouldn’t be us without you, Seungmin _ .’ Chan had written, and Seungmin was ready to cry then. But now, Felix beside him and his hair tickling his cheeks, it’s the best Seungmin can ask for, with Hyunjin’s note burned into his mind, the thought of it making him smile like an absolute idiot. 

 

Seungmin had spent his whole class planning on meeting Hyunjin as soon as he could just to - meet him? Tell him Hyunjin meant the world to him as well? Yet Hyunjin is nowhere to be found - he’s not at their usual table during lunch, nor is he at any of his usual after-school activities and no one seems to know where he is. He hasn’t even replied to any of Seungmin’s messages. A little dejected, Seungmin packs his bag and decides to head home, hoping maybe he’d catch Hyunjin in the dorm and ask about the note he received.

 

But as he walks to his locker, he spots a letter sticking out from the slits, and he prises it out curiously. 

 

‘ _ To Seungmin _ ’, the letter says, and Seungmin’s heart gives a little jolt when he sees the rest, ‘ _ from Hyunjin _ .’ 

 

His heart is pounding fast, too fast, far too fast, and he’s opening the letter with shaking hands and he scans the lines and it feels like there isn’t enough oxygen around him. Right there, plain in Hyunjin’s handwriting -  _ I like you _ . Seungmin can’t quite believe it, that Hyunjin’s just written him a love letter, and the first thought in his mind is to find Hyunjin, to tell him he likes him back, to just - do  _ something _ . Find Hyunjin and tell him all these emotions he can’t quite form into coherent sentences yet. 

 

But out of nowhere, Changbin’s spun into existence, and whatever he’s saying is going over Seungmin’s head, and he gets out a, “Hyung, I need to find Hyunjin -”

 

“This is important,” Changbin says, and tugs Seungmin along, who holds on to the letter preciously, mind too muddled and confused to realise where he’s going, just going along with Changbin, who has a strong grip on his arm and it’s starting to hurt a bit. 

 

“Sorry,” Changbin apologises as they approach their dorm at a harried pace, and Seungmin looks at him questioningly. “I need to bring you here, that’s all, it’s urgent. Here you go,” He says cheerfully and drops Seungmin in the small garden behind their dorm building, “Have fun!” He adds, and before Seungmin can even shout after him, there’s someone speaking behind him. 

 

“Hey,” The voice says softly, and Seungmin spins, stunned. 

 

It’s Hyunjin. Hyunjin, who’s currently holding a bouquet of flowers and standing there, a shy smile on his face. There are so many words he wants to say, but what comes out is, “I didn’t see you the whole day,” Seungmin says, distress a little evident in his tone, “You didn’t answer my texts - I - I thought you disappeared.” 

 

“I’m sorry,” Hyunjin begins, but Seungmin waves his hand. 

 

“No, it’s fine, I - but - what’s - what’s this?” Seungmin asks tentatively, like he isn’t sure who the flowers are for. 

 

“You,” Hyunjin says, and he’s so, so shy, biting his lip and looking away, cheeks heating up, “They’re for you, Seungminnie. I - I think you got my note and my letter, right?” He takes a deep breath and makes himself meet Seungmin’s astonished gaze. “So - I - I really like you, Seungmin, I’ve liked you for a while now, and I want you to know that. You suddenly came into my life and you could not be a better sudden than I could have ever asked for, and Seungmin - will you be mine, if you want to? Just as I’ll be yours?” 

 

Seungmin takes the flowers slowly, looks at them for a few seconds - then throws his arms around Hyunjin, and they spin as Hyunjin lifts him off the ground, tightly wrapped in each other’s arms. 

 

“Yes,” Seungmin says, muffled into Hyunjin’s shirt and sounding wet like he’s crying, “Yes, Jinnie,  _ yes _ . I - I like you so much you don’t understand -  _ I like you so much _ . I like you so much I’m stupid with it, Jinnie.” 

 

“I know,” Hyunjin says, laughing but there are tears to his laughter, overwhelmed with affection, “I know, Minnie. I know. I like you so much too. So much.” 

 

And he sees Seungmin once again, one more time, the sunset casting golden and yellow and it catches on the edge of Seungmin’s smile, makes his eyes sparkle and his cheeks radiant and Hyunjin could not be more in love. 

 

“Can - Can I kiss you?” Hyunjin asks, much, much later when they’re standing outside Seungmin’s dorm room and there are only night lamps for them to see, the night encompassing them, welcoming them.

 

“Yes,” Seungmin says, and his answer echoes quietly throughout the hallway. 

 

The night melts away around them, and the letter is still with Seungmin, pressed close to his fast-beating heart and he can feel Hyunjin’s smile against his lips, and he never thought his first kiss would be like this. Hyunjin, in a dark hallway and soft hands on his waist, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

 

“Happy Valentine’s day, Minnie,” Hyunjin says, and his smile is so soft, so fond, and Seungmin can feel his heart bursting at the seams.

 

“Happy Valentine’s day, Jinnie,” Seungmin murmurs, then pulls Hyunjin down again. 

 

(At first, they get stares, people now wondering more about them, but the rumours don’t bother them anymore. Time passes, as it does, and slowly, people no longer look at them. There are no more eyes on them, and they are happier without it.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> psst hopefully i'll upload the second chapter of paint me next week :3 so look forward to that!!! if you liked this, please leave a comment/kudo~~ have a great day guys!!!


End file.
